


How Much To Give, How Much To Take

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Take Out The Seeker [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beater Minerva McGonagall, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Kissing, Physical Conditioning, Seeker Rolanda Hooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: It's a hard life, being a Beater.
Relationships: Rolanda Hooch/Minerva McGonagall
Series: Take Out The Seeker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157876
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	How Much To Give, How Much To Take

Strong legs are as important to a Beater as her batting arm. Seekers and Chasers can get away with a one-handed grip, but no quaffle can measure up to the sheer force and weight of an iron-bound ball of flying malice.

Minerva knows this. Trains for it. But she doesn't have to like it.

And if she has to get out of bed every morning to sprint to the lake and back Rolanda is going to suffer with her. And if they happen to work on breath control while out of sight of the castle's windows, well, they need some reward system or the entire training routine will fall to pieces.


End file.
